retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
The Protector's Realm
General Information Take the Druid Ring portal from the Guild Hall to Kunzar Jungle. Then grab the Sokakur from the trainer right near the druid ring. Fly it to Outter Sebilis. Once there, run over to the outter doorway (that leads to Crypt of Agony). Zone into Sebilis and travel inside to the door that leads to both Crypt of Agony and Protector's Realm. LEFT click on the door to bring up the options to both zones. Select "Protector's Realm". Zone in is in Sebilis, at the same door that leads to Crypt of Agony. Progression is based on a storyline (see strategy). Strategy Upon entering the zone, all the named skeleton mobs are non-aggro and unattackable. To begin the storyline, search carefully for Ludmila Kystov in the room with the unactivated Doomcoil and select the option to make a deal with her via right click. She will tell you a tale about her "raid force" and discuss the possibility of a group effort between your raid and her force. After speaking to Ludmila, have a priest resurrect Jracol Binari (again via right click and not the actual spell). Once Jracol Binari is resurrected, have a member of the raid take the Ancient Sebilisian Shards from Meldrath Kloktik via right-click. These shards (which are a single item) are used to activate the Vyx skeletons (Adkar Vyx, Iztapa Vyx, Wymbulu Vyx and Zykluk Vyx). Proceed around the rooms of the zone to kill these four skeletons. The order of their deaths doesn't matter for the storyline, but each is slightly different from the others and a successful kill therefore requires a specific resist setup and strategy (see the appropriate named information page for more details). *Adkar Vyx - Mob stiffles raid **stiffled by having casters stand in one corner and the MT keeps the mob pinned and facing into the corner opposite the casters. **The off tank handles the two adds. **The raid targets through the off tank until the adds are dead. *Zykluk Vyx - Mob fears raid members **feared by having casters stand in one corner and the MT keeps the mob pinned and facing into the corner opposite the casters. **The off tank handles the two adds. **The raid targets through the off tank until the adds are dead. *Wymbulu Vyx - Mob has knock back **booted by having casters stand in one corner and the MT keeps the mob pinned and facing into the corner opposite the casters. **The off tank handles the two adds. **The raid targets through the off tank until the adds are dead. *Iztapa Vyx - Mob has single target massive DD **casters stand in one corner and the MT keeps the mob pinned and facing into the corner opposite the casters. **The off tank handles the two adds. **The raid targets through the off tank until the adds are dead. Each time one of these skeletons is killed, a random member of the raid will receive a shard in their inventory. These four (tradeable) shards are needed to spawn the next named (Doomcoil). Once all four skeletons are killed and the shards obtained, trade them all to one person and return to the room with Ludmilla and her raid force. Move the whole raid into Doomcoil's room and have the person with the 4 shards right click and give the shards to the Meldrath. The adventurers will slowly leave and then after a short pause to talk, they will spawn Doomcoil and cause barrier wards to go up around the room preventing your raids exit. You get one shot at beating Doomcoil before getting locked out of the room. Unfortunately, if left alive, Doomcoil can add in later fights. Doom coil has a mem wipe and a raid wiping AE. If the AE goes off in the middle of the raid force, you will have an uphill battle to win. Recommend casters position in far corner as you entered the room facing doorway. MT tanks Doom coil by the doorway. *''Note: If you die during the encounter (not wipe), revive yourself. Doom coil will summon you back to the fight.'' Kill the NPC raid force (an encounter based around Ludmila Kystov) and then Imzok's Revenge. If you fail to kill Doomcoil, killing Meldrath first in the adventurers encounter will prevent him from being summoned. The adventurer's healer (Jracol) will group-heal the entire encounter occasionally. The group's tank (Blorgok the Brutal) and the froglok mercenaries (which are heroic and should be burned down first) have an ability that will taunt and lock target on for a short time. The scout (Ludmila Kystov) tends to memwipe and run around causing havoc by attacking whoever she likes. Lastly their mage Meldrath Kloktik will use a relatively weak AE, and can stifle and charm. If you have killed Doomcoil, recommended order of kill is: Frogloks, Jracol, Blorgok, Meldrath, Ludmila. If you have NOT killed Doomcoil then the order should be: Frogloks, Meldrath, Jracol, Blorgok, Ludmila. The encounter for Imzok's Revenge is based upon the Staff of Sounding dropped by the adventurers. The staff must be used to break the barrier leading to him. Later, at exactly 35% HP, he will throw up a stoneskin and enrage. A spell effect which looks like lightning flows into Imzok's Revenge when the stoneskin is active. The person(s) with a staff of sounding (the item persists and thus you can have multiple people with them) must run into the room where Imzok's Revenge was and use them at the two pillars inside his room in order to break the pillars. The pillars only have a chance of breaking with each use of the staff, and since no DPS can do anything during the stoneskin, the more people with staves using them the quicker the two should break. Once both are broken, rocks will fall on Imzok's Revenge and the stoneskin will be removed. At this point DPS him until he's dead. He does have a trauma-based AE that should be cured that will be used periodically throughout the fight, and hits the tank a bit harder when the enrage/stoneskin is up.